SAY LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Mengatakan cinta tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Begitu sulit untuk diungkapkan. Itulah yang dialami Takuma. Hingga bantuan yang tak terduga dari Sang Kakak mengubah semuanya. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Takuma Onizaki x Hinata Hyuuga x Yuuichi Komura**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Hiiro No Kakera (c) **** Dai-ni-Shou (Studio DEEN)**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Say Love © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Hinata's POV, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Mengatakan cinta tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Begitu sulit untuk diungkapkan. Itulah yang dialami Takuma.** **Hingga bantuan yang tak terduga dari Sang Kakak mengubah semuanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SAY LOVE**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>Lelaki berambut merah, bermata ungu yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura itu adalah teman akrabku. Sekaligus saudaraku. Kami tumbuh bersama di dalam satu keluarga, dan satu didikan yang sama pula.<p>

Dia sudah kuanggap seperti seorang Kakak. Meski pada kenyataannya kami hanya terikat pada sebuah hubungan yang tercipta tanpa disengaja. Jika Tuhan tak mengambil kedua orangtuaku—menjadikanku seorang anak yatim piatu, maka semua ini tak akan terjadi. Aku tak akan tinggal di rumahnya, menjadi salah satu dari anggota keluarganya.

Kedua orangtua kami merupakan sahabat sejak lama. Ya karena itulah, mereka begitu menyayangiku seperti anak mereka sendiri. Merawat serta mendidikku tanpa dibeda-bedakan dengan kedua anak mereka.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Dia terlihat kesal—tak suka menunggu, tife orang yang tidak sabaran.

"Tadi aku mengantarkan tugas dulu ke ruang guru. Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari? Kita kan bisa bicara nanti sehabis pulang sekolah." Kataku dengan nafas terengah—habis berlari menuju kesini.

"Ck, _baka_. Aku ingin bicara sekarang bukan nanti." Ujarnya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"Hm baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sejak kapan kau dan Yuuichi pacaran?" Pertanyaannya itu membuat nafasku tercekat—terkejut tentu saja.

"I-itu…" Aku kehilangan kata. Entah apa yang harus aku katakan padanya mengenai hal ini. Sungguh aku bingung bagaimana harus merangkai kata yang pas untuk menjelaskannya pada Takuma.

"Jawablah!" Nadanya memerintah.

Aku tertunduk. Tak berani membalas tatapan mata ungunya yang tajam seakan hendak menerobos masuk.

"AKU BILANG JAWAB! JANGAN DIAM SAJA!" Ujarnya dengan nada keras membuatku terlonjak.

Dia sedang marah. Aku tahu itu. Nafasnya memburu mencoba menahan amarah yang akan membludak keluar. Kenapa dia harus marah? Seharusnya dia tak semarah ini, karena aku tak memberitahukan mengenai hubunganku dengan Kakaknya—Yuuichi. Yang baru berjalan 2 hari, terhitung dari kemarin hingga sekarang.

"Ja-jangan membentakku! Kau bisa memintanya baik-baik kan?" Kataku dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Aku mohon jawab!" Kini nadanya terdengar memohon.

"Aku dan Yuuichi-_nii _memang pacaran. Kemarin kami baru saja menjalani hubungan. Kau puas?"

"Kyaaaa …" Takuma mendorong tubuhku ke pohon. Memegangi kedua bahuku erat, menatap dengan tajam. Wajah kami sangat dekat sehingga dapat kurasakan nafasnya menyapu wajahku begitu lembut.

"Kau mencintainya?" Dia bertanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Takuma!" Ujarku ketakutan.

Sikapnya ini sungguh membuatku takut. Dari sinar matanya aku tahu bahwa dia sedang diselimuti amarah yang begitu besar. Namun sepertinya dia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Kau mencintainya?" Kembali dia bertanya.

"Aku…"

"Lepaskan dia, Takuma!" Terdengar suara seseorang di belakang kami.

Terlihatlah sosok seorang Lelaki berambut abu, bermata _gold_ berjalan santai mendekat kearah kami. Dialah _**Yuuichi, **_Kakak dari _**Takuma**_.

"Lepaskan gadisku, Takuma!" Nadanya masih terdengar santai dengan ekspresi tenang yang selalu dia tunjukkan.

"Yuuichi-_nii_ …" Gumamku diselimuti kekhawatiran. Khawatir akan terjadi perkelahian diantara mereka, yang disebabkan olehku.

Takuma masih pada posisinya, tak berubah. Bahkan tak mengindahkan ucapan Kakaknya itu.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau mencintainya?" Takuma kembali menanyakan hal itu. Tak memperdulikan kedatangan Kakaknya.

"Tentu saja dia mencintaiku, karena itu dia mau menerimaku. Bukan begitu, Hinata?" Yuuichi menjawab pertanyaan Takuma tanpa memberikanku jeda untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku bertanya padanya, bukan padamu." Ujar Takuma ketus. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada bahuku—menatap kearah Yuichi penuh kebencian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" Yuuichi mengabaikan adiknya. Dia membelai kepalaku lembut sembari tersenyum hangat.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Ayo kembali! Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi." Yuuichi menuntun tanganku—berjalan meninggalkan Takuma sendirian disana. Sekilas aku melihat Takuma mengepalkan tinju, kemudian memukulkannya ke pohon besar yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

Pikiranku sekarang dipenuhi oleh lelaki berambut merah itu. Pelajaran yang disampaikan guru di depan, satupun tak ada yang masuk ke dalam otakku. Aku khawatir padanya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Aku tak tenang memikirkannya.

Bel pun berbunyi.

Waktunya untuk pulang.

Aku menunggu Takuma dan Yuuichi di gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa, kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Kebetulan jarak antara rumah dan sekolah tak terlalu jauh, sehingga dapat ditempuh dengan hanya berjalan kaki saja.

Sepuluh menit sudah aku menungu. Mereka belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya. Mereka pergi kemana? Apa mereka sedang berkelahi sekarang? Kekhawatiran kembali menderaku.

Ponselku berbunyi. Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

**From : Yuuichi-**_**nii**_

_**Pulanglah lebih dulu, tak usah menungguku. Aku ada urusan sehingga tak dapat pulang bersamamu. Kemungkinan akupun akan pulang terlambat ke rumah. Jadi tolong katakan pada Ayah dan Ibu ya.**_

Aku pun segera membalas pesannya.

**For : Yuuichi-**_**nii**_

_**Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku sampaikan. Hati-hati nii-san! Jangan pulang terlalu malam.**_

"Takuma …" Aku melihatnya baru saja keluar dari sekolah—berjalan mendekat kearahku. Ternyata dia belum pulang. Aku kira dia sudah pulang sendirian tanpa menungguku karena kejadian tadi.

"Kau belum pulang?" Ujarnya dingin.

"Aku menunggumu dan Yuuichi-_nii_. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang ada urusan, jadi menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih dulu. Dia juga bilang akan pulang terlambat ke rumah." Jelasku menyampaikan kembali apa yang Yuuichi katakan tadi melalui sebuah pesan singkat.

"Oh." Takuma berjalan—seakan acuh dengan yang aku katakan. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Akupun segera berlari mengejar—berjalan disamping kanannya.

Selama perjalanan kami terdiam. Hanya langkah kaki dan desah nafas yang terdengar meramaikan suasana dingin ini. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Melihatnya yang bersikap acuh dan dingin, membuatku semakin takut untuk memulai percakapan.

Pandangaku kini terpaku pada tangannya yang bengkak dan lebam, terluka karena kejadian tadi. Ternyata dia belum mengobatinya—membiarkan luka begitu saja.

"Takuma …" Panggilku takut-takut.

"Hm."

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk?"

"Maaf karena aku sudah membuatmu marah."

"Oh."

"Takuma …" Kataku dengan nada menunjukkan rasa kesal. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya yang seolah acuh dan tak menganggap semua perkataanku. Dan sekarang dia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa mendengarkan aku yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali. Dia kenapa sih?" Aku mendengus kesal seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ketika jam makan malam tiba, Takuma tak juga turun dari kamarnya. Dia tak ikut bergabung bersama kami. Hal ini membuat kedua orangtuanya heran, dan menyuruhku untuk menemuinya—menyuruhnya kemari.

Dengan langkah lemas aku berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Mengetuk pintu dihadapanku—berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban. Perlahan aku membuka kenop pintu itu, memasukkan kepalaku untuk melihat ke dalam.

Disana aku melihat Takuma sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Takuma, paman dan bibi menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Mereka ingin kau ikut bergabung di bawah untuk makan malam." Ujarku malas. Jujur saja, aku masih kesal padanya.

Dia tak bergeming. Masih pada posisinya. Entah dia sedang tertidur atau hanya pura-pura saja.

"Hey Takuma! Kau mendengarku?" Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa marah-marah terus? Membuatku pusing saja. Sikapmu ini membuatku stres. Aku tak tahan melihatmu bersikap kekanakan seperti ini." Gerutuku—meluapkan kekesalan yang sejak tadi bersarang dihati.

"Kau mencintainya?" Akhirnya dia bersuara juga, namun masih tak membuka matanya.

"Selalu itu saja pertanyaanmu. Kalau aku mencintainya kenapa? Lalu kalau aku tak mencintainya kenapa? Apa itu masalah besar bagimu?"

"Jelas itu masalah besar bagiku." Jawabnya santai—membuka mata perlahan. Mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"….." Aku terdiam tak dapat berkata. Terkejut sekaligus tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

Mengapa itu merupakan masalah besar baginya?

"Apa kau mencintainya melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu? Apa dia mencintaimu melebihi rasa cintaku untukmu?" Pertanyaannya itu membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak.

'Apa? Jadi Takuma mencintaiku? Apa aku tak salah dengar?' Aku memukul pelan kepalaku, memastikan bahwa yang aku dengar barusan itu salah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, ketika kita masih kecil hingga sekarang. Perasaanku tak pernah berubah." Ujarnya datar dan dingin. Itulah Takuma. Wajah serta nada bicaranya selalu seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu dia sedang tidak bercanda, karena dia bukan tife orang yang suka bermain-main.

"Takuma …" Gumamku masih mematung tak percaya.

Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Wajahku memanas. Pernyataannya membuatku berdebar. Sangat berbeda ketika Yuichi menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku merasa biasa saja. Jujur, aku memang menyukai Yuichi bahkan aku sangat mengaguminya sejak dulu. Maka dari itu ketika dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, entah karena alasan apa akupun menerima dia. Ya, aku menerimanya tanpa alasan.

Takuma membuang nafas berat kemudian berkata: "Aku begitu bodoh. Terlambat mengungkapkan semuanya. Seharusnya aku katakan sejak dulu, sebelum kau menjadi miliknya."

"Kau belum terlambat, Takuma." Suara lain ikut dalam pembicaraan kami.

Seseorang tengah berdiri di depan pintu sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya—begitu santai dan terlihat _cool_.

"Yuuichi-_nii_ …" Ujarku menggumamkan namanya.

"Sudah aku duga. Ternyata Adikku yang angkuh ini memang mencintai gadis kecilku." Yuuichi melangkah masuk—mengacak rambutku pelan, kemudian beralih mengacak rambut Takuma.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Takuma mendengus kesal—tak suka diperlakukan begitu, meski oleh Kakaknya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga kalau kau memang mencintai Hinata." Yuuichi tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti." Ujar Takuma mengerutkan dahi.

Aku hanya terdiam. Sama tak mengertinya dengan Takuma.

"Maaf, aku sengaja menjadikan Hinata sebagai pacarku untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksimu. Aku ingin memastikan bagaimana perasaanmu untuknya, begitupun perasaan Hinata untukmu." Jelas Yuuichi membuat kedua mata kami membulat.

"Dan sepertinya rencanaku berjalan lancar." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kalian benar-benar saling mencintai."

"_Baka _… Untuk apa kau melakukan hal bodoh begitu?" Gerutu Takuma—wajahnya memerah merasa malu.

"Adikku ini terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui perasaannya. Namun akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga." Yuuichi kembali mengacak-acak rambut Takuma.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti seekor kucing peliharaan!" Takuma menyingkirkan tangannya menjauh.

"Hinata, kaupun mencintai Takuma bukan? Kau mencintainya tanpa sadar." Ucap Yuuichi membuatku sadar akan sesuatu.

Ya aku kini menyadarinya, bahwa aku memang mencintai Takuma. Lelaki yang selalu ada disaat kondisi apapun. Lantas bagaimanakah perasaanku pada Yuuichi? Itu hanyalah rasa kagum, bukanlah cinta. Kini semuanya sudah jelas. Aku sudah dapat membedakan rasa cinta dan rasa kagum.

"Kini selesaikanlah masalah kalian! Cukup sampai disini saja aku membantu kalian." Yuuichi melenggang keluar—meninggalkan kami berdua.

Beberapa saat saja kami membisu, tak bersuara. Bingung harus memulai darimana. Bingung harus berbicara apa. Suasana menjadi canggung dan membeku. Aku masih berdiri dihadapan Takuma sembari menunduk, sedangkan dia masih duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hinata …" Akhirnya dia yang pertama kali bersuara. Memecah keheningan dan kebekuan diantara kami.

"I-iya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya _to the point_. "Jangan membuatku menunggu! Jawab dengan cepat, karena aku tak suka menunggu. Kau tahu itu bukan?" Ujarnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya kemudian mengangguk pasti. Kini kami saling menatap. Iris ungunya menatap bola mata lavenderku. Perlahan dia bangkit—mendekat kearahku. Menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Kami berpelukkan. Mencurahkan rasa tanpa kata. Lewat bahasa tubuh yang syara makna. Hanya insan yang sedang jatuh cintalah yang akan mengerti makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
